Fate Gives Second Chances
by DismayedSoul
Summary: A tragedy leads Kagome to go back to her time. As she trys to go on with her life, so do other familar people from her time. They've got a second chance at happiness, but will they find it? IK, MS, others... More summary inside----
1. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I hope that makes you happy! Excuse me while I go cry now!tear

This is about how a tragedy in the Feudal era causes Kagome to leave for a while. She leaves to straighten out her life, after promising to return in five months. But before she goes back she meets someone who changes her life forever. When she thinks that everything is finally going to be ok, the love of her life comes back. Now what's she going to do when choosing between her first love and the man who gave her his shoulder to cry on and his heart?

I'm not exactly shure how I want this to end I'll let my reviewers decide. OK? Well here's the story now.....

**_Fate Gives Second Chances_**

Chapter One: Dreams of the Past

Kagome readied her bow as she aimed directly at Naraku's heart. If she could just hit him while his barrier was down then they might be able to defeat him for good this time. As she was about to send the arrow flying she was caught off guard by one of Naraku's tentacles shooting straight for her.

She didn't have enough time to dodge it, and as it came less than two feet away Inuyasha managed to slice it apart, disconnecting it from Naraku's body. Just as Kagome was about to quickly thank Inuyasha for saving her, his body fell forwards into her arms.

As she held his limp body in her hands she realized that he was bleeding severely, as his blood flowed out of his body and over her arms at an alarming rate.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she eased his body onto the ground. She kneeled beside him, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. "Kagome... don't worry about me stupid... protect yourself." Inuyasha tried to plead with her, as the color in his face paled and blood began to trickle out the side of his mouth.

"You're the one being stupid Inuyasha. Your injured pretty bad and you expect me to just abandon you to save my self." Kagome cried out with tears streaming down her checks. She had already ripped his shirt and tied it from the front of his chest around his back to form a makeshift bandage, but it wasn't working well enough to keep his blood inside his body.

"How could you think I would be so selfish?" she continued, "Don't you know I could never leave you!" she sobbed trying to use her hands to keep his blood from rushing out.

Kagome was startled when his entire body shook as he coughed up more blood, and searched his eyes for the comfort and warmth of his survival. He held her gaze firmly, and he smiled at her previous words. But the realization of what was happening finally hit, and his smile faded and his eyes glazed over. "I'm... sorry.....Kagome..." he managed to mumble out.

His words made Kagome's heart ache and she nearly began bawling again but she keep herself under control.

"For what, Inuyasha? You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been watching for an attack, but I wasn't paying attention. And you had to save me because I wasn't strong enough." Kagome remarked sorrowfully.

"Stupid...I should..have..protected you better. I'm the..one..who wasn't....strong-enough." Inuyasha replied in a gurgled voice. "At least... you can go... home and take..those tests now... without me bothering you." he said to lighten the mood as he tried to smile, but it only came across as a crude bloody grimace.

"Don't talk like that Inuyasha." Kagome cried out, "You're going to be fine. You have to be fine." She finished bewailing as she leaned on his chest, knowing that there was nothing she could do to save him.

"Kagome,..." Inuyasha barely whispered with the smile gone from his face. "If you see... Kikyo...tell her that.... I'm sorry I couldn't... even... join her in...... death...but that...it doesn't matter... because..." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. He was staring off as if looking at something that wasn't even there, and his eyes were full of tears. He took as deep a breath as possible and continued...

"I'll....... always love..." he tried to finished by mouthing the last word but his lips barely moved, and a tear made it's way down the side of his face as his flesh became a whiter shade of pale. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes rolled up into his head.

Kagome sat there stunned for just a moment. Then she began to bawl almost hysterically as everything that he said and did registered in her mind. "Inuyasha! No..... Inuyasha wake up! No, Inuyasha don't leave me. Please.... DON"T LEAVE ME INUYASHA!" she screamed at him as though he was just pretending, and begun to shake him violently as if he had only fallen asleep.

Then his body disintegrated into dust as she held him in her arms and was blown away by the wind to leave her sitting there all alone in the dark. Clinging to the blood soaked tattered strips that remained of his kimono and necklace in her arms.

Well, that's my first chapter, so let me know what you think. There's a lot more to come. And mostly don't worry! Inuyasha plays a big part in this so he has to come back right!? Ok well I'll write more when I get atleast one review. So Happy Tales to You!!!!

DS

This has been a DS Production. All rights reserved.


	2. It was just a Dream

Disclaimer: No ownie I the Inuyahsie! POOH! It's just not fair!

Ok you asked for it so here it is---------v

__

__

__

_**Fate Gives Second Chances**_

Chapter Two: It Was Just A Dream

"DON"T LEAVE ME INUYASHA!" she screamed at him as though he was just pretending.

Then his body disintegrated into dust as she held him in her arms and was blown away by the wind to leave her sitting there all alone in the dark. Clinging to the blood soaked tattered strips that remained of his kimono and necklace in her arms.

Kagome sat up in the dark of night with the tears from her nightmare still streaming down her checks. She had been so terrorized by it that her entire body was trembling. As she became aware that it had just been a dream her trembling stopped and she felt comfort in being surrounded by her companions around the dying remains of their camp fire.

But even though it had been nothing more than a dream she couldn't stop the tears that kept falling down her face. Though at the moment she didn't care. She knew that even if she stopped crying she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Instead she got up from where she had been sleeping and moved to sit beside the small flames left by the fire they had made earlier. It had nearly died out so she put on a little more wood and poked the embers around with a long stick to keep the fire going. They would all need it for cooking breakfast in a few hours anyway.

They were getting closer and closer to finding Naraku, wherever he was hiding, she knew they were getting close. The thought of find him filled her with dread, as if she knew that something horrible was going to happen when they found him. She knew that he was only hiding so that he could power himself up, and the longer they took to find him the more powerful he got.

These thoughts made even more tears to fall down her checks only to shortly rest on her chin until they plummeted down to the ground. Then just when she thought she didn't have any tears left another one would make it's escape down her face to follow all the others.

She just sat like that for almost ten minutes, silently in front of the fire as tears involuntarily fell down her face.

When Inuyasha could stand it no longer, he quietly jumped down from the tree in which he had been resting. He had awoken just before she had from the sobbing noises she had made in her sleep. Just as he leaned over to see if she was awake, she sat up shaking from head to foot, but quickly calmed herself down. He had watched as she had gotten up and gone to the fire, only to sit there feeding the fire as tear after tear dropped down her face.

Kagome gasped. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down beside her in front of the fire.

Inuyasha had been so quiet that Kagome hadn't heard him sneak up behind her, and having him so close by with the memory of what she had dreamed still fresh in her mind brought about a whole new flood of tears.

She threw her arms around him, and cried into his kimono. She hadn't wanted to show such affection, but she was so worried that he might be hurt let alone die and leave her that she couldn't restrain herself.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." she wailed into his chest.

Her actions had shocked him into a speechless state, and before he knew what he was doing his arms had instinctively encircled themselves around Kagome pulling her closer to him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered into her hair, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome tried to move away, disconcerted at the way she had fearlessly shown her feelings and thrown herself at Inuyasha, but she felt something pull her closer. Suddenly she realized that his arms had ensnared her to him. She lifted her head and looked up into his worried eyes.

_Why is he hugging me? Why is he holding me so close, it's almost as if he's worried about me? Hw hasn't held me this close since he tricked me to get the Shikon no Tama shards, and then threw me down the well._ She wondered helplessly dazed at his actions.

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's confused eyes. She always had a way of amazing him, and her strange ways filled him with wonder and curiosity (though he'd never tell).

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome." He said as he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"I...I....I had a bad dream." It seemed so stupid to say that she was crying over a dream. Something that she knew hadn't happened, yet it had seemed so real to her. The image of Inuyasha blowing away in the wind kept coming back to her. But he was with her now. Holding her against him and trying to comfort her. Maybe she was still dreaming. No, this is real. This was them just being together.

"Was that all? What'd you dream that made you cry so? Did you fail one of those test thingys, or something?" He asked curiously.

"No baka. I wouldn't be this upset over a test." She answered as a smile began to spread across her face, but disappeared at her next thoughts. "I dreamt that Naraku injured you, and you died." 'Thinking about Kikyo while I was the one holding you.' she finished in her head. One more tear streamed down her face as the sorrow returned to her.

"Don't be stupid Kagome! Naraku won't kill me before I kill him. Besides I don't plan to let him of all people take me from this world." He stated rather haughtily.

"Oh Inuyasha, you're too much sometimes." She mumbled as she looped her arms around his neck. "You're just too much."

He held her closer and whispered in her ear, "Not too much for you. Now go back to sleep Kagome, you'll need your rest so that you won't get worn out so easy tomorrow."

"Hai Inuyasha. But I'll always be by your side." she barely breathed back as sleep began to fill her mind.

She snuggled into his lap and promptly fell asleep. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to force her to let go of him, and in truth he really liked having her sleeping form in his lap. He studied her face and traced it with his eyes. He sat like that till morning. Just sitting peacefully with Kagome like he had wanted to do so many times.

Just before sun up he placed her back in her sleeping bag, careful not to wake her or the kitsune.

He jumped back into his tree, and thoughts of Kagome raced through his mind. It was funny how she had tried to befriend him after he tried to kill her. How she had cried for him when he was hurt. How she always came back from her time where it was safer. How she tended his wounds. How she was caring and gentle with Shippo like Kikyo once had been. He had promised himself to Kikyo, and Kagome still stayed by his side. In fact she was going after Naraku with him just to seek revenge for her friends and all the people Naraku had hurt. She was even helping him seek vengeance for what happened to him and Kikyo. She was going to revenge Kikyo even after Kikyo had tried to kill her. Stolen her soul. Stolen her jewel shards. Yet he had still picked the dead miko.

He had picked the cold, malicious, dead first love over the kind, gentle, and brave faced girl who would stand by him no matter what. His choice seemed so stupid now. How could he have picked Kikyo. She wasn't the Kikyo he had once known, but now callous and filled with anger and resentment. She had chosen death when she could have used the jewel to save herself. How could he have loved her when she was so different from Kagome. With that thought realization hit him like a brick on the head.

_'I don't love her anymore. I love Kagome!' _

It was very clear to him now. He would have to break his promise to Kikyo. He would go with Kagome. Now he just needed the right moment to tell her.

That was the same morning that they had found Naraku, and the same morning that Kagome's nightmare came to life.

DSN: You asked for more so here it is. This chapter is dedicated to The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee for reviewing first as my thanks and appreciation for reviewing so fast. Anyway, I can't wait to get on with this story. The only reason this chapter is coming out so soon is because I already had it typed up. Expect a new chapter some time with in the next week. Alrighty then!

Remember more reviewsmore chapters!

Happy Tales to You!

DS

This has been a DS Production. All rights reserved.


	3. Waking up to Reality

DSN: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, sooooooooooo very sorry for taking so long to update. I really didn't mean to but I decided to take a different turn with this story. It won't be as angsty or depressing now. I've had way too much of that. Besides right now my Physics grade is really low, it's the big 5-0. That's right fifty. As my average. L It's so depressing, but it's my own fault.

Anyway I made this chapter really long, so here it is. Enjoy:

**_Fate Gives Second Chances:_**

Chapter Two: Waking Up to Reality

EEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(swap)

Screech....whoosh.....clonk!

The alarm clock had gone off yet again that morning. Terrified out of sleep Kagome sat in her bed trying to catch her breath after reaching out and knocking that retched thing off of her nightstand when she missed the snooze button and hearing it connect with carpet.

Boy, did she hate that alarm clock. It couldn't wake her up with a few bleeps, nor slight buzzes, not even a blaring morning radio station could get her up. Why was she cursed to be such a sound sleeper. The only way she could wake up in the morning was to have that monster machine "EEEENNNNNNKKKKKKKK!" at her sounding not too much different than the horrible and continuous high pitched squeal of the fire alarms at school. Still, even the clock from hell took two or three tries at screaming it's awful tune before she was fully awake.

Now that she was awake she needed to get ready for school. If she was late she could kiss any chance at that Prep school good-bye! Wondering exactly what time it was Kagome glanced down at the clock laying side ways on the floor.

It read....10:8....

Wait that didn't make since!? She tilted her head to the side and realized the real time.

8:01...!!!!!!!!!!!

"GGGaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!!!"

Jumping out of bed she scrambled to the bathroom and nearly threw her self into the shower.

"Eeeyyyyaaaahhhhh!!!! That's COLD!!!" She really felt like jumping out, but she didn't have the time. Cold shower it was. Once she was squeaky clean she got out, but of course as if Kami was punishing her it warmed up just as she was turning it off.

Barely wrapping the towel around her she scrambled into her closet. This was about the only time she was thankful for the uniforms. She could just throw them on and not worry about how it looked. It was about the only good thing.

Praying that all her books were already in her bag she rushed into the kitchen, nearly slipping on the waxed floor with her socks. She didn't fall since she didn't have the time for that right now, she would probably be making it up for later though. Grabbing some toast from the toaster she popped it into her mouth, while putting her wet hair up in a half bun half pony tail so that it wouldn't drip too much on her shirt.

"Mmum mym mimn't moo mak mm?"(Mom, why didn't you wake me?)

"I did Kagome. You said you were up already getting dressed, and would be downstairs for breakfast in just a minute." her mother stated.

"Mhem?"(When?)

"At about seven thirty dear. You might want to work on not answering people while you're asleep. Hurry now or you'll be late." Her mother replied as she helped push her daughter out the door.

"MMMMYYY MMUUM!"(BYE Mom!)

Kagome hopped out the door putting her left shoe on, and ran as fast as she could to school nearly choking on her toast.

Today was not looking good.

"Kagome! Where have you been? The bell for first period is about to ring!" cried Erri as she, Yuah, and Ayumi watched an out of breath Kagome stumble through the door of their homeroom.

Kagome was saying a mental pray to Kami for letting her homeroom teacher be so lazy that he never took morning attendance for homeroom.

"Well? What happened to you!?" asked Yuah.

"Wait till she catches her breath first." suggested Ayumi.

Kagome began to steady her breathing and plopped down into a desk nearby.

"I was...tired. I acci-..dent-..edly...over slept.....today." She panted.

"Again!" they all cried exasperatedly.

Ever since Kagome's illnesses last year she had problems waking up in the mornings. It was something that only the three girls and Kagome's family knew about. Kagome couldn't really recall much of that couple of months that she had come down with nearly every disease or disorder possibly imaginable. It all just seemed like a blur to her. She was just happy that somehow she had managed to pass her high school entrance exams.

"Kagome, you can't keep over sleeping like that! What would people think?" asked Ayumi.

"Especially Hojo!" cried Erri.

"Kagome, now that everyone in high school thinks you're one of the popular people you've got to start acting you're part!" Yuah began to lecture on Kagome's new expected behavior.

"Yeah, that's right. The Pops that come late aren't late because they over sleep, they're late cause it's cool." stated Erri.

"Exactly, and you're just not up to that Pop standing yet, Kagome. Don't worry though with our help you will be, and then will be Pops by association!" claimed Yuah, then both Yuah and Erri squealed at the thought.

"But didn't we used to make fun of the Pops?" asked Ayumi befuddled at the two giddy teens.

"Well yeah, but that was before we could become Pops two!" insisted Erri.

"Ok Kagome, listen good. Here's the plan...." explained Yuah.

Her friends began to plan and scheme to get Kagome to become the most popular of the 'Pops', while Kagome tried to catch her breath and just tuned out for awhile.

A Pop was someone who fit into the Popular crowd. Kagome and her friends had made it up it middle school last year out of jealousy just before she started getting sick.

Somehow, that's when the whole Pop thing started. Kagome's sickness and the fact that Hojo had been interested in her had somehow made her into this miracle girl. Everyone in school heard about it and thought that she was simply amazing that she had captured Hojo's attention while probably sneezing in his face. Her absence to so much school had made everyone else thinking that there was no way she could pass. She couldn't remember how she'd felt about the whole situation.

She was now in the 10th grade, how she had made it she wasn't sure; especially since she had aced nearly every one except math. Math was her worst subject, yet on her exam she had passed in the top fifteen percentile. All that last minute tutoring with Hojo had really paid off. The only bad thing was that now she was in class A while her friends were still in class B.

Her friends were just finishing up the final touches on what they deemed 'Mission im-Pop-ible' cause it couldn't fail. Go figure…

"You know I had the weirdest dream last night. There was this-" Kagome said, but just as she had caught her breath and was about to talk with her friends the bell rang. "I'll tell you guys at lunch." and with that said she was off to her classes.

Sitting in math trying her best to listen to the lesson Kagome's mind wandered off. She had had such a strange dream last night. She was in such a rush earlier that she hadn't given it much thought. But now the dream came back to her.

Kagome was wandering around school while all the hallways were empty. She couldn't see or hear anyone and was getting kinda nervous.

"Something wrong Kagome?" a voice asked from behind.

Kagome whirled around to see Hojo standing right behind her. He wasn't in the normal uniform though, but a bright red kimono that she knew she'd seen somewhere. It looked odd on him, as if it would be more suitable for someone else, she just couldn't name who at the moment. He was just smiling innocently like always.

"Oh, Hojo you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Kagome." he said but the smile was gone.

"M-me? Why?"

"You don't remember, do you Kagome?" he was getting closer now but his feet weren't moving.

"R-rem-remember what? Wh-what are you t-talking about?" she stuttered nervously but not from fear but some other feeling that she hadn't ever felt before.

Before she could register what was happening he was right in front of her, and she could feel his breath on her face. Suddenly they were embarrassing and holding each other close. She could feel the way she seemed to fit perfectly into Hojo, and she didn't want to lose the way he was making her feel. It all just seemed so right, so perfect.

"Me Kagome. Remember me." he said huskily into her ear

She leaned back to look up at him, but it wasn't Hojo anymore. She was starring up into the most startling amber eyes she had ever seen. It felt like she just gazed into them forever, and she melted into him knowing that this was the man she was in love with. Something seemed so familiar about him. It hadn't been Hojo but him who made her feel so...wonderful.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she breathed as she leaned in to feel his lips on her own.

Just as they were about to touch he faded away completely.

"I'll always remember you." whispered a breathy voice behind her.

Spinning around she saw his two glowing eyes stare into her and fade away leaving only a whispered request behind, "Don't forget me Kagome. Please don't forget."

She tried to run after him screaming his name but he was gone. She was alone in the darkness. Then she just fell. Hard and fast she fell through the blackness surrounding her. She fell through the ceiling in her room, then she hit something very firm yet soft but it hadn't hurt at all. It felt like her soul had fallen into her body. That was when she'd heard the "EEEENNNNNKKKKKK!!!!"

Her face was flushing with heat now, and each thought of the strange boy that she had never met before brought more blood than she thought she had to spare come shooting at her face.

How could she have done that, just be so completely open with a guy she didn't even know. She even almost KISSED him! She knew she should feel dirty, and wrong after not only having tried but to still be thinking about it. It was just that, he seemed so familiar, so perfect. As she kept thinking about the dream in her head she forgot one part after the other. She tried desperately not to think about it but she just couldn't stop.

After awhile the only thing that stayed was the gleaming pair of eyes starring at her in the darkness and the whispered words….."Don't Forget."

She felt like crying, but she couldn't explain why since she didn't remember. So, unknown to her, her heart cried for her and the lost love.

After managing through math, Kagome made it to the table for lunch. She sat down across the table from her three best friends. Oblivious to Kagome, as she got out her oden for lunch, a few other students saw her sit down and had begun to join the table.

"Oh Oden!" Kagome squealed, then giggled as she got ready to eat.

"What got into Kagome?" asked Yuah.

"She brought Oden for lunch." stated Erri flatly.

"Oh."

"Oden, Oden, Oden, Oden, Oden, mmmm, Oden, oh it's Oden, delicious Oden, creamy Oden, Oden, Oden, Oden!" Kagome chanted a strange but happy mantra to herself.

More students were gathering at or near Kagome's table, mostly those with popular ranks. Though no one dared try an actually sit next to her for fear of rejection.

"Ha, Kagome and her Oden!" laughed Ayumi, "So Kagome, tell us about that dream from earlier."

Everyone else had gotten quieter to hear about Kagome's dream, hoping that maybe they were in it for the 'Pop points' they would gain with the popular table. You know, Pop by association!

"Hmm, What? Oh yeah that! Hmm... well let's see..." she said as she furrowed her brow in concentration. "It was something about school I think, some guy I met or something. Yeah, said something about not forgetting."

"Forgetting what?" asked Yuah.

"I don't know. Can't remember. Sorry." She said cheerfully, "Oh, wait. I remember the weirdest thing. He had these really bright Amber eyes. I mean they shone out like gold! They were just gorgeous!" She sighed remembering the feeling.

"Wow that is weird!" nodded Erri.

"What's weird?" asked a male voice from behind Kagome.

She turned to see who it was and nearly choked on the drink she'd been sipping when she found Hojo as he took the seat right next to her.

"Hojo, what are you doing here? I though you had class this period!" asked Kagome.

"Oh, well actually I'm here to see you." he answered.

"Awe!" sighed nearly everyone at the table (except Kagome).

"Me! Why?"

"Well Mr. Gytomi asked me to give this to you. He said that he'd talk to you about it after you're class." he said as he handed her an envelope.

All of the 'awe-ers' fell from their seats landing flat on their faces at the non-romantic reason for Hojo's visit.

"Mr. Gytomi sent it? I wonder what it- Oh it must have come!" Kagome squealed and snatched the envelope away. Ripping open its contents. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for the rejection delivered by the letter.

Dear Miss Higurashi Kagome,

We the administration of Tokyo University's Preparatory High School for Advanced and Gifted Students are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for admittance into our establishment.

_'I Knew it! I knew I wouldn't get in! But the test seemed so easy, I was just sure that I aced it. I can't believe that they didn't-_

_Wait a minute! What'd they say? I got in? What do they mean I got in? I got in!!! YES!! Too bad I can't pay for it. I made it though, that's all I wanted! I made it!'_

She continued to read the letter just to satisfy her curiosity of what they thought of her.

We have included in this envelope a copy of your supply list and reading requirements. Class schedule will be sent to you soon along with information about your boarding location for the spring semester, and other required documents. You are expected to arrive on campus by 3:00PM December 30th. This will allow you time to get acquainted with the students before classes resume on January 5th.

Your entrance exam score, previous grade records, and extracurricular activities have qualified you for our paid-in-full tuition scholarship from our financial aid program.

If you have any questions or concerns please call our toll free admissions office at 1-800-571-2264.

Congratulations!

Headmistress Keade Hakotsu

She couldn't believe it. She not only got in, but also had received a full scholarship. When her history teacher, Mr. Gytomi, had suggested she take the entrance exam she thought he was joking, but then he told her that the school paid for one student every year to take the exam and that they had chosen her. No one from her high school had ever made it before so she wasn't expecting any different, and she really just took it as a kinda joke. I mean it wasn't like she could just turn down such an honor, though for appearance sake the teachers kept her name a secret. Now the whole school would know. She got IN!!!

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" asked Hojo worried by Kagome's sudden change in mood.

"Kagome are you feeling ok?" asked Ayumi.

"Kagome what's it say?!" demanded Yuah.

"Uh, d-do you g-guys remember that student the school selected to take the preparatory school exam?" asked Kagome.

Around of yeah-s, yes-es, and uh-huhs were heard around the table though no one knew who the student had been.

"Well, that student was me," audible gasps were passed around, "and this letter is my acceptance letter to get in."

"What?" cried Yuah.

"That was you?" asked Erri.

"You got in?" asked Ayumi.

"Congratulations Kagome! We have to celebrate! Let's all go over to Wac Donalds after school. What do you say?" cheered Hojo.

"Thanks that sounds like fun." replied Kagome.

"Wow, and to think you got such good news on your Birthday." Hojo added.

"It's your birthday too?" cried her three friends.

"What? It is? What day is it?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, its October 16th. Don't tell me you forgot your own Birthday!" answered Hojo.

"Oh, my gosh! I totally forgot, it just completely slipped my mind." Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, then we can celebrate that too. I got you a gift but I left it in my bag so I'll give it to you later." Hojo said as he glanced at his watch, "I've got to go. Mr. Gytomi's going to wonder what happened to me. See ya later Kagome!"

Hojo got up and waved as he walked away.

Kagome was bombarded with questions, but luckily the bell for the next classes saved her. She ran off to her classes happier than she had been in a long time. She hadn't been late, math was over for today, everyone was wishing her Happy Birthday as she ran down the halls, and she was about to go to one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan for FREE! Not only that but getting in to Tokyo University's Preparatory High School for Advanced and Gifted Students was almost a guarantee for admittance into Tokyo University. How could things ever get any better?

Little did she know exactly what waited for her at that Preparatory School, and whom it was that she was waiting for.

DSN: Ok that's all for now. Geez that was long. 2,929 words not including the DSNs. It may not seem to make much sense now but it will in the end. I plomise! And for all the worry warts it's going to end up being Kagome/Inuyasha, so no worries, unless you don't like Inuyasha/ Kagome stories in which case I don't really care. No hard feelings though, K? Till then just enjoy the story. I'll try to post more soon but I don't know if I can. Well that's all for now. Please, please review!

Happy Tales to You,

DS

This has been a DS Production. All rights reserved.


End file.
